Closed
by SayaYamamoto
Summary: Inuyasha notices his missed friend and crush Kagome when she starts working for his family as a maid. Her warm smile disappeared and the open windows to her sould were closed shut.
1. Higurashi-san's distress

One day at dinner at his home, Inuyasha had just gotten back from college, Sesshomaru noticed a new maid, she had long raven-black locks and wonderful dark-blue eyes.

Even though he noticed her, he did not ask his father, who was very busy at the moment.

A few days later, he overheard a discussion between his father and his brother Inuyasha.

"This new maid..."  
"Her? I picked her up, she was searching for work and accepted when I offered her a position as a maid. She is very capable and respectful. Did you take a liking to her?" smirked their father.

"That's not the point!" Inuyasha stated loudly and stormed away.

Sesshomaru however wondered what has gotten into his foolish brother who never took notice of their servants before.

Only a week later, Higurashi-san – that's how she was called by the other servants, even the arrogant butler Jaken – had become Sesshomaru's favorite maid. She was quiet and respected him, never talked without needing to. He met her in the study where she did some work for his father, who had found out that she was really intelligent. Sesshomaru wanted silence. When he saw her, he silently cursed, until he found out, that he liked her company. She was nice to be with.

He had ordered that her – and only her – should bring him tea to his room in the afternoon everyday. When she knocked on the door, it was a light knock. This afternoon was the same.

The knocking on the door and then: "Master Sesshomaru, your afternoon tea."

"Come in."

She would give him his tea without further words and leave the room after that, mostly wishing him success for his studies.

That day, in the early evening, he wanted to talk to her a bit, his father had confirmed her intelligence and he wanted a conversation.

"Kagome!" he heard his brothers voice.

"Master Inuyasha." she bowed slightly.

"Cut the master-crap. What are you doing here? Why didn't you go to college? We did not see you after high-school-graduation!"

She sighed quietly and Sesshomaru wondered how his brother would know her. He had talked about high-school. And he had called her by her first name which seemed to be Kagome.

"Answer me, Kagome! We were worried after we heard nothing. And then we heard about-"

He was interrupted. "Excuse me, master Inuyasha, but my private life and especially my past is nothing you should think about. I need to pursue my duties. Please excuse me." When she moved away, Inuyasha shuddered for some reason Sesshomaru could not understand.

When his brother did not move and just stood there with a blank face Sesshomaru came closer.

"What happened?"

-VVV-

Sesshomaru sat at his desk til late into the night and rubbed his temples with his fingertips. He was thinking about what Inuyasha had told him about Kagome Higurashi.

She had been a friend since middle-school and after high-school-graduation she disappeared. He and his other friends thought she might have gone to a far away university and did not have time for goodbyes. But because after a few weeks her best friend named Sango did not hear from her, they began to worry. There had been no word from her. And then they saw the obituary of both her mother and her grandfather in the newspaper and their worry grew. They asked around, she still had her little brother Souta, and finally heard some rumors of her and her brother moving to distant relatives far away. But the fact that she had not called lingered in their minds. Inuyasha had been worried for her since she left, so he had told Sesshomaru. And now she appeared as a maid serving him. He was so worried, she had more chances than being a maid, she had been a straight A student since middle-school. And lastly, she had changed. Inuyasha told Sesshomaru with blank eyes, how she had been before. Happy, open, always smiling broadly, caring, trusting. Everyone liked her. She had many worshiper and many guys had been after her since the beginning of high-school.

Sesshomaru admitted in his mind that she was clearly beautiful and graceful enough to have enough admirer.

Inuyasha went on telling his brother how he had acted as a protector, so no boys would approach her and confess. He and his friend Miroku were the only guys Kagome ever had been close with, with the exception of her classmate Koga who confessed to her on her second day of high-school. And how did she react to his confession? She smiled, thanked him for the compliment but told him that it was not possible for them to go out, because she did not know him. And so Koga had stayed at her side the whole three high-school years, even meeting her outside school, so she could get to know him, despite Inuyasha's protector role.

Throughout the conversation with Inuyasha Sesshomaru noticed that his brother was in love with Kagome. And somehow, that thought hurt him, it hurt him to know that his foolish brother knew her that well. But he pushed those feelings away and listened to his brothers story of that young woman.

And now he had wanted to ask her what happened. And her change of personality had scared and at the same time worried him. Her eyes had been cold, her warm smile was gone. Her trust and open mind were gone as well, it seemed like she had closed up. She had been so cheerful before, but now... her cheerfulness and everything happy had disappeared and what was left behind was nothing more than a person full of bitter and sad and cold feelings. She had pushed him away, she never had done before.

Inuyasha seemed too shocked to talk anymore than "Kagome... she... so much..." so Sesshomaru left the room and went back to his own and had begun thinking.

The story about Kagome Higurashi wouldn't let him sleep. So he stayed up until late. The next few days went into weeks and he held his composure and did not ask a thing or acted differently. Inuyasha was mostly not at home, so he did not see her very often. When he did and she greeted him with 'master Inuyasha' he flinched and just nodded weakly. His normally loud brother had become silent in her presence.

Even though Kagome was the newest maid she quickly rose inside the household. Sesshomarus and Inuyashas father seemed to like her and knew of her capabilities. From the beginning even the snobby servants had respected her and called her 'Higurashi-san'. She went from the status of a simple maid to the rank of 'special maid', how his father called it. She was responsible for keeping an eye over the other maids, for taking care of the house-records and became the personal maid for Mr. Taisho. He now often consulted her in questions of the household instead of his head-butler. She was consulted to his study very often and Sesshomaru noticed that his father respected her greatly. She was the only one allowed to wake Mr. Taisho in the morning and was the last one he always wanted to see in the evening before going to bed.

It slightly annoyed Sesshomaru how his father had concentrated Kagome's duties on him, she couldn't even bring Sesshomaru his tea anymore and he refused it after another maid brought him the tea. These feelings of annoyance and some kind of jealousy were irritating him, but once he figured out that he missed her, her voice, her appearance and presence, he began to understand himself.

Inuyasha however had regained his composure and made the decision to talk to her once again. He also was aggravated at his fathers behavior. He did not like how his father seemed to look at Kagome, with delight and content. How she was called to his bedroom late in the evening everyday annoyed him.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru met in front of their fathers office, one glance and they knew both wanted to ask similar questions. Before they could knock, Sesshomaru stopped his brother, hearing a conversation between Kagome and Mr. Taisho inside. It was muffled but the brothers were able to understand it.

"How is your situation right now, Kagome?"

Both Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's brow twitched when their father called her by her first name.

"I'm thankful to you for letting me work at your house. You gave me a chance when I saw no other way to earn money."

"I would like you to go to college or even university. Your intelligence should not be wasted on being a maid."  
"You know that I don't have enough money to pay my further education and that I won't take money from you that I did not work for, Mr. Taisho."

"And you know that I insist on it, because I like you. And you know how much I like you. Please regard it once again. I insist on paying your expenses for your further education."

When he said that he liked Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru drew in a sharp breath. _He liked her._

"I will regard it again, but it is against my principles to get money without working for it."

"You have done much for me already, dear Kagome. I would take delight in paying your expenses. My money would be in good use. Just regard it. Let's work on."

Silence followed together with a bit of typing on a keyboard.

The brother walked downstairs together and sat down at the big couch in the living room simultaneously.

"He _likes_ her?" Inuyasha silently asked. "And she did not say anything against it. Maybe because she needs money... he is her boss after all."  
Sesshomaru thought about how his father once had talked about her.

_She is very capable and respectful. I think she is a beautiful person, not only on the outside._

He was hurt and angered. His possessiveness exploded when he thought about his father and her. But he knew he hadn't touched her yer, whether it was kissing or something further. He looked at his brother who seemingly had the same thoughts while his hands formed to tight fists, ready to punch anytime. He wanted to ask his father about their relationship and what was going on, why she was at his side most of her time. Sesshomaru nearly ticked out at the thought of her being taken away from him and by his father nonetheless.

Suddenly Inuyasha's fists loosened. "I haven't even told them that she is working here now." he whispered.

"Your friends?"

"_Her_ friends mostly. Koga even went searching for her. I should have done so too."

"Are you still in contact with her former best friend Sango?"  
"Yes. She could be able to get to know what happened. They were like sisters."

-v-

The day Inuyasha's friends would be coming to see her, the same day he had told them everything, he came home earlier to go find Kagome and talk to her. He was searching for her and lastly entered his father's office.

"Hey Dad. Where is Kagome? I need to speak with her."

"She took off this morning and I will follow her soon. I will be gone within the next half hour. I need to hurry."

"She took off? Where to?"

"Master Inuyasha, I'm surprised to see you ask such questions" One of the older butler, Myoga, stood behind him in the door frame.

"Ah, Myoga. Perfect timing. Do you have everything?"

"Of course, sir." Myoga held a small suitcase.

"Perfect. Then I can take off a bit earlier than thought. Goodbye, my son. I will be back in a few days."

And with those words, Mr. Taisho left his son and took off to follow Kagome somewhere. Inuyasha being left got angry. _He follows her somewhere and doesn't tell me where. What the hell happened to her?_

"Inuyasha, what is wrong?" Sesshomaru came and saw his brother standing in front of their fathers office.

"Everything's wrong. Kagome isn't there, 'took off' to somewhere and Dad just followed her. And by the way, everyone's coming today to see her." he hissed.

The bell rang to his proof. One of the maids opened the door for his friends and led them into the living room where they should wait for Inuyasha.

He walked into the room together with Sesshomaru and his face was grumpy, a total difference to the morning when his face lightened up when Sango promised to talk to Kagome.

On the big couch sat Sango, Miroku and Koga. They greeted Inuyasha and his older brother.

"What happened, Inuyasha? Where is she?" Miroku asked his best friend, worried about his facial expression.

"Where is Kagome, Inu?" Koga asked impatiently, ready to storm towards her if she came into the room.

"It seems like she went away together with our father just today." he said grunting.

"Yes." confirmed Sesshomaru. The whole group silences about what the brothers just had told them.

"Are you talking about Higurashi-san, master Sesshomaru, master Inuyasha?" asked an elder maid from the door.

"Baa-chan!" Inuyasha jumped upwards from the seat he had sunk onto. "Yes, we were. Do you know something we might not?"

"Well..." she slowly stepped closer. "There was a call for Higurashi-san this morning. While that call she went pale and nearly collapsed. We brought her into bed and informed the sir. He came to her bed and had a long conversation with her. We others had to leave the room. After that conversation he let a few of her things be packed and she took off without an explanation. We were told by the sir that there was some emergency, and that he would take care of her. They would be back in a few days. And some hours ago he went after her." she ended her long explanation of what she knew.

"An emergency? What could possible have happened?" Koga asked.

"I really can't guess..." Miroku said, no, almost whispered.

Looking at the shocked faces of his brothers and Kagome's friends, Sesshomaru knew their thoughts immediately. He also couldn't think of anything.

"Young Lady..." the voice of the old maid shivered slightly, talking to Sango. "Might I have a moment with you?"

Sango only nodded and followed the old woman to the other end of the room where they could talk privately.

"Higurashi-san told me about you, her best-friend."

"She did?"

"Hush, hush. I know better than to tell lies. And I know better than to tell master Inuyasha or master Seshomaru or even the sir or the other servants about our relationship. We became something like friends the moment we met. In her first night of being a maid here we were working on some needlework that had to be done together while everyone else was asleep. It became a tradition and we talked a bit, told us stories of our pasts and so on." A small smile passed over the old woman's face.

Sango was surprised. Inuyasha had told them about Kagome's change.

"Both of us do not need very much sleep, so we did some needlework every night. She was a great help, being nice to such an old maid. I could tell from her eyes that she had closed up, her eyes were cold. She had been through a difficult time, her way of moving spoke of a traumatic experience. I won't tell you what she told me though. That is something she needs to tell you herself. But I just wanted to tell you that she's getting better. Well, til this morning though."

"I'm glad she found a friend and helper in you. From what Inuyasha told us, she seemed so... I don't know how to describe it. I worried so much."

"Sango? We will be going now! You come?" Miroku and Inuyasha came closer.  
"You can come again tomorrow, child. I will tell you more then. I will be lonely this night though." the old maid whispered into her ear.

Sango smiled, "I will come tomorrow morning then" and winked at her like to an accomplice and left together with Miroku, Koga and Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru closed the door behind his brother and looked at the old maid who slowly walked back towards the servants working room.

"Baa-san."

She bowed slightly as she turned towards him. "What is it, master Sesshomaru?"

"What did you talk about with that girl?" he asked bluntly.

"I suspected her being the best friend of Higurashi-san and figured that she would wanted to know more. I told her some things I wouldn't tell her male friends."  
"What did you tell her exactly?"

"Nothing important, master Sesshomaru. Just how Higurashi-san had been and what I knew about her and the sir." she lied looking into his eyes, smiling.

"Her relationship with my father? What do you know about it?"

"Well, I got to know the story how she got this job and once heard a conversation between her and the sir." In fact, she knew everything, since she and her friend had talked a whole night about their boss before.

"Tell me."  
"Of course, master Sesshomaru." she paused and took a deep breath. "Higurashi-san was searching for work in town, but as young as she is, she did not have much options. The sir saw her in a hotel, where she asked if an extraworker was needed. The hotel declined and she walked out, where the sir immediately asked her if she was searching for work. She confirmed that fact and he offered her a position as a maid in this household. She gladly took the offer." The old maid paused again to let her words get through to Sesshomaru.

He nodded. "So my father made that offer and she wasn't the active part... Go on. What kind of conversation did you hear?"  
"It was a conversation about why a young and gifted woman like her would look for a well-paid job so badly when she was at an age where she should go to university or college. Higurashi-san at first dogded his questions. But then the sir asked her directly what happened in her past. I heard Higurashi-san taking a deep breath before she spoke. She just said – I remember quite well – 'My little brother is in a hospital right now and needs money for an operation. My parents are dead and I don't have any other relatives in Japan. So I need to earn and save money for him.'. I was touched. Higurashi-san had given up her further education and future career to help her little brother. Her cold attire seemed to be a protection, so she wouldn't be hurt." that part was actually true, she had heard that conversation and had suggested that Kagome was only protecting herself from the beginning. "I knew just as well as the sir that she wouldn't take money she did not earn herself. And it would only insult her person. I noticed..." she paused and thought if she should go on.

"What did you notice, baa-san?" he inquired.

"The sire was impressed and respected her only more than he already did, so it seemed to this old woman."  
"You have a vast knowledge on humans, I trust your suggestion. Thank you for telling me."

"Always, master Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru however walked upstairs and thought about what he had been told.

'A younger brother? And she was saving money for an operation? That could only mean the emergency this morning had to do with her brother.'

He grabbed his mobile phone and dialed his father's number.

"_What is it, Sesshomaru?"_

"Father, I just wanted to ask where you are, Inuyasha told me that you took off, but not where to."

"_I'm sorry, my son. I can not really tell you. I can only tell you this, there had been a call this morning and because of that I needed to go."_

"That call had been for Kagome Higurashi, right? Some emergency, probably connected to her little brother."

"_Why did you ask then?"_

"I wanted to know where the both of you went. It must be a place with a good hospital."

"_I won't tell you, Sesshomaru. She asked me not to. And I respect her. I need to go now. We will probably be back within a few days."_

And his father hung up without a goodbye.

Sesshomaru looked at the phone.

'Why did she ask for it to not be told to me?'

-v-

Mr. Taisho looked at his mobile phone and sighed. He did want to hung up on his oldest son, but he had to. He walked back into the hospital, towards the room where he knew Kagome would be.

He opened the door and looked at the young woman who did not move since he had left.

"Kagome..."  
"He looks peaceful." she still looked at her younger brother who had been reanimated just this morning and had fallen into a deep coma. "He cried back then when I left to earn money."

As Mr. Taisho came closer he saw a smile on her face. Her eyes had warmed up and the closed windows to her soul had been flung open.

He put a hand on her shoulder. He did not want to lie, so he said nothing. She knew that her brother Souta wouldn't probably wake up. He would slowly slide into the hands of death.

Mr. Taisho noticed that she held her brothers hand.

"What are you gonna do? You know that I will help you, no matter what you do." he took her into an embrace from behind.

Her other hand caressed over one of his. He had gotten to like her, he loved her like his own child, probably even more. Her will to be strong, her ability to cast everything disturbing her away, her gentleness she did not really show and what he saw now: endless love and an endless strength. Others would have broken down and she mostly had been broken when the message reached her. But she was strong now.

"I'm gonna let the machines be turned down and his medics be stopped. I don't want to let him live like this. We promised once. We would let the other one die in grace if we could grant it. And I can now."

Tears streamed down her face as he pulled her into a closer embrace and she stood up to face him.

'It wasn't fair. What did she do to fate to deserve this?' Mr. Taisho thought while he held her close and let her cry in his arms. She sobbed and shook terribly. He promised to himself to do everything to help her and make her happy, even if it meant losing his sons and everything he possessed right now. Kagome was his priority right now, nothing else.

She calmed down a few minutes later, not saying a word about his now soaked shoulder. He also did not ask her when she was going to do it. He knew she wanted silence right now and he granted it her.

He left the room for her to be with Souta some more time and had to hold back tears when she sat down beside her brother, took Souta's hand again and said: "You will be with mom and dad soon. And grandpa will also be there. Greet them for me, will you?"

Myoga waited outside the room and began walking beside Mr. Taisho.

"Let it be arranged that Kagome will return with me as a part of my family. She needs one now."

"She's a bit overage to be adopted. The easiest way would be marrying one of your sons. Both like her. There are other ways, but they are more difficult."

"You have a good eye for humans, Myoga. Sesshomaru hid it quite well while it was obvious for Inuyasha before. But I need her agreement to becoming a part of my family. And I think marriage would be a step too big for her to take right now. Look for the other ways."  
"Yes, sir."

Mr. Taisho left the hospital to get him and Kagome some hotel rooms to stay at. Kochi was big enough to have a more expensive hotel near the hospital, where he got two great rooms.

-VVV-

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the mentioned characters.


	2. Gone again

-VVV-

Kagome was lying in her new bed Mr Taisho had gotten her together with her new room near to his own in the mansion. The next evening, they came back and he already had have that room prepared for her and insisted that she used it. Sango and the old maid Chiyoko guided her to her new room and stayed with Kagome in there for the whole night.

Sesshomaru wanted to help, his father saw the concern and worry at his face and took both his sons – while Inuyasha threw a tantrum because of his extreme worry about Kagome – to his office to tell them what happened.

"Calm down, Inuyasha." Mr. Taisho said once again to the boy who could not sit quietly, even before he had started telling what happened.

"It was about her younger brother Souta, right?" Sesshomaru asked his father, ignoring the worrying male beside him.

His father nodded and Inuyasha calmed down.

"Kagome's brother Souta?" Inuyasha finally sat down and stayed still.

"Yes." Mr Taisho nodded again. "He was terminally ill and after her grandfather and mother died before, she was the only one for him to be there. There would have been the chance of an operation, but it would not really have healed the boy. She wanted to take that chance and began working to earn money for that operation. For that she had to leave him in that hospital. I offered her the money, but she would not take money she did not earn herself." He sighed.

"Yesterday morning the hospital called and informed her that her brother had to be reanimated and was in a coma right now. His chance of awakening was nearly zero, so she had the machines cut off. She told me that she had promised him to die a graceful death if she could provide it." He paused.

"And she did." murmured Sesshomaru.

"Yes. She did it today at sunrise. It was hard for her, I saw it in her eyes. She did not speak a word after that. I hope she recovers." He sighed again and slumped back in his chair. Mr Taisho worried so much about that young woman, he cared so much for her.

Silence settled over the room as the brothers thought about what their father just had told them. Both of them wanted to be of help to her, wanted to ease her pain.

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha..." Mr Taisho looked at his boys. "I want to make Kagome a part of our family. She desperately needs one right now. There are different ways. I would prefer adopting her, but I know she would not take the offer, saying I already did so much for her. And for every way I need her approval, too."

"What do you feel about her, father? As what do you see her?" Sesshomaru intervened, the overheard conversation still in his head.

"I see her as a daughter, I care for her like I would care about my own delicate daughter. Why are you asking, son?"

Sesshomaru seeing that his father did not lie was satisfied. "I just wanted to know."

"What other ways did you speak of?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"There are difficult ones, like a kind of half-adoption. And there is the easiest beside adoption. Marriage. If one of you marries her, she becomes part of the family and gets a future together with it."

'Marrying Kagome?' both Sesshomaru and Inuyasa thought with glee.

-v-

Kagome had told Sango and Chiyoko-baa-san what had happened, without crying out, her tears had dried out in her brothers last night.

"What will you do now, Kagome-san?" Chiyoko asked her young friend after a short while of silence.

"I don't really know." she answered. "But I know that Mr Taisho won't let me work as his maid any longer. He told me he would take care of me."  
"_Take care_ of you? How would he do that?" Sango asked herself and her two female friends.

"Either through adoption – which I would decline if he asked – or..." Kagome paused. She knew of the other way but did not know how to think about it and react if Mr Taisho would choose that path.

"Marriage, right? You would marry into the family, either Master Inuyasha or Master Sesshomaru. Both of them would gladly ask you and take you as their bride."

"Marry Inuyasha or Sesshomaru?" Sango asked with wide eyes. "What would you do, Kagome?"

Kagome did not answer but sunk down on her big mattress beside her two sitting friends and sighed.

"Let's sleep." Chiyoko answered smiling and passed two sleeping kimono towards the young women and changed into one herself. It had been clear that the three females would stay together for the night and Kagome's new bed was big enough for the three to sleep in.

Chiyoko and Sango took Kagome in their middle and Sango cuddled with her best friend to ease her pain and worries.

"Good night." Kagome quietly wished her two closest friends.

"Good night, Kagome." both of them answered together.

-v-

Mr Taisho woke as his door was opened and he smelled his morning tea.

"Your morning tea, Mr Taisho." Kagome told him as she set it down on a small table near his bed and opened the curtains and windows to let the sun in.

"Kagome... What are you doing?" he asked sleepy.

"My work, Mr Taisho. I can't remember to be fired or having quit."

She helped him into his dressing gown and gave him his tea.

"Are you alright, Kagome?"

"Please do not worry about the well-being of one of your maids. There are more important things you should think of." Kagome bowed and left the room so that Mr Taisho could dress himself.

"Kagome..."He dresses himself quickly and went down to the dining room where his breakfast waited together with his two sons.

"Good morning, father." greeted Sesshomaru while drinking his tea.

"Morning, dad." Greeted Inuyasha before he bit into a bun.

"Good morning." Mr Taisho greeted back before he sat down.

Sango and Chiyoko-baa-san came into the room greeting.

"Chiyoko-san." Mr Taisho said surprised.

"Sir."

"Where is Kagome? And why did she..." Mr Taisho paused.

Sango and Chiyoko looked at each other. Then Sango bowed slightly. "Mr Taisho. Kagome is currently preparing a few things for today."

"What is she preparing for?" Inuyasha asked.

"That is something we cannot tell you. We are very sorry." Chiyoko bowed once again.

"Sango?" Inuyasha looked at his friend.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Mr. Taisho. She asked us to not tell you." She once again bowed. "We need to go now." Sango and Chiyoko went and left three irritated men.

"What..." Inuyasha murmured.

Sesshomaru's brows furrowed together. 'What was she up to?'

-v-

After breakfast Mr Taisho went to her new room, suspecting she would be in there. He opened the door and found an empty room. None of her belongings he had moved here were there anymore. Angered he went to her old room in the part of the mansion where the servants lived. But that old room of hers was just as empty.

'It couldn't be...!'

He ran to the front door and met the old Chiyoko who just closed it.

"Chiyoko! Where is Kagome?"

"She just left sir. There's something she left for you." Chiyoko explained calmly and passed a letter to him.

He took it from her and walked to his office where his two sons waited. While he walked upstairs he read her letter. It wasn't much.

He walked into his office and sunk down on his chair, sighing.

"She left."

"What?" both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha asked.

"She left." He put the letter onto the desk.

Sesshomaru took it and read through together with Inuyasha who looked over his shoulder.

_I'm sorry for imposing on you so long._

_Because my immediate need for money does not exist any longer I left._

_I know that you would try to stop me, so I had to leave without telling you._

_Thank you for your help all the time and your generosity towards me._

_I do not want you to take care of me, it would not be right._

_Maybe we will see each other again at another place and another time and hopefully better surroundings._

_-Kagome-_

"She knew what I wanted to do. She knew of the possible adoption and marriage." Mr Taisho said, his face in his hands.

"Maybe she could not have declined a marriage, that's why she left." Sesshomaru suggested. He knew she was too kind to have declined a marriage that would be offered because of love and care.

Inuyasha slumped down. "She's gone. Again. Where could she have gone..." he paused and silence settled down. "Sango!" Inuyasha suddenly jumped upwards, nearly knocking his chair over. "She might know. Where is she?" he turned to his father.

"She went with Kagome. I do not know." Mr Taisho answered quietly, his thoughts with Kagome. Oh, how it hurt him. He understood her reasons. He still wanted to help so much, he cared so much about her. He straightened himself. He would find her and talk to her once again. "Now, get out. I have work to be done."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha left their fathers office. Inuyasha stormed out of the mansion to talk to his friends and maybe find Kagome and Sango.

Sesshomaru instead went to his room, where he found a small letter to him, from Kagome. He quickly opened it.

_Dear Sesshomaru,_

_I'm sorry for not talking to you. I know you understand my reasons better than Mr Taisho ever could. I never would have declined a proposal from you, I hope you know that. Not only because of gratitude, but of love. I would have loved to be your bride. But it cannot be. It is not right for me to impose on you or your family any further. Your whole family, even the servants and especially you have given me so much, too much for me to stay any longer. I am sorry for not telling you before, for not talking to you about my problems, I know you would have listened and helped me. I want to keep contact with you, Chiyoko will help you. But please do not search for me or tell your father or brother about this letter and my feelings. I know that Inuyasha is already heart-broken and I also do not want to hurt him or your father. I wish you all the best._

_In love,_

_-Kagome-_

He sat on his bed. She would have married him out of love. Just like he would. His thoughts were spinning around. She wanted to keep contact. He wouldn't tell them, no one. _Chiyoko will help you._ The old maid? They had been pretty close. She left because her sense of honor which was similar to his. He would not try to bring her back, not yet. He was satisfied with keeping secret contact to her for now.

He paused in his thoughts. _I would have loved to be your bride._ Sesshomaru stopped in his thoughts, in his movements. _I would have loved to be your bride. I would have loved to be your bride. I would have loved to be your bride. I would have loved to be your bride. I would have loved to be your bride. I would have loved to be your bride._

So she did not leave because she could not decline a proposal in general but his proposal. He was amazed. His jealousy on Inuyasha because of their previous relationship turned into nothing. His jealousy on his father because of their closeness turned into thin air. It was the first time in Sesshomaru's life that his heart thumped faster with joy. It felt like it would burst any moment because it was filled with thoughts of her, her appearance, her smell, her way of moving, her whole being. He was satisfied that he was the one she wanted to keep in contact with.

-v-

Inuyasha stormed into the cafe where he and his friends often met. Miroku and Koga sat there, beside them another one of Kagome's admirers from high school, a very arrogant man called Naraku. Inuyasha never could stand him, Naraku once had said that Kagome belonged to only him and was his.

"Inuyasha? What is it?" Miroku asked him as Inuyasha came near.

"What's the problem, inu?" Koga tapped his fingers against the table producing a nerving noise.

"Kagome came back yesterday evening." He finally spat out as he sunk down on a chair.

"She came back? Where is she now?" Miroku beamed with joy of seeing his friend again.

Inuyasha shook his head. "She once again left this morning. Even my father does not know where she went. But Sango might. They left the house together."

"I'll call her immediately." Miroku took his mobile phone and called Sango.

Naraku sat there, saying nothing. Koga murmured something like "Kagome...where are you?" to himself.

"Sango?"

"_Miroku. What is it? You seldom call me._"

"Inuyasha told us you left their house together with Kagome. Is she with you now?"

"_... Yes, she is._"

"Where are you right now?"

"_I'm sorry but I cannot tell you._"

"Sango... we only want to know how she is and see or hear her again."

"_I'm alright, Miroku._"_  
_"Kagome..." Miroku pressed a button, so that the others could listen.

"_I'm sorry for worrying all of you._"

"Kagome!" Koga and Inuyasha both nearly yelled as they jumped upwards.

"_And I'm sorry that I cannot tell you anything. Please do not worry about me._"

"Kagome..." Miroku quietly sighed.

"It is your choice, be safe." Naraku said.

"_Thank you, Naraku. We need to go now. I wish everyone the best. Maybe we will see each other again another time._"

And she hung up. Miroku stared at the phone.

"At least we know she is alright." Koga said.

Shortly after came a message from Sango. _I will stay with Kagome for a while, so don't call or search for me. _ Short and clear. Sango will not be there for a while. Their only contact to Kagome.

Naraku raised himself from his chair and left, saying: "She still belongs to me. She will come back to me."

"He's crazy." Koga stated looking after the leaving Naraku.

"Yes, he is." Inuyasha affirmed. "She only belongs to herself. And I have the feeling that she will never come back."

Miroku and Koga wordlessly nodded. They've got that feeling, too.

-v-

Kagome and Sango sighed simultaneously after Kag0me had hung up.

"We're there." The taxi driver announced.

The girls got out of the car and took their belongings to the big house in the outer hills 0f the city. After being paid the driver once again looked at the two beautiful women and shook his head, wondering what the two would be doing out here, driving away.

Kagome and Sango went to the big entrance. The door was opened by a young man their age.

"Kagome Higurashi and Sango Taijija? My name is Akitoki Hojo, I take care of the house."

Kagome and Sango bowed slightly. "It's nice to meet you, Hojo-san." Kagome said.

"Come in. And leave out the –san. Just Hojo."

The two walked in and took in the big interior. Suddenly two small children stormed into the room, ignoring Hojo's comments on walking slower.

"Who are you?" the little girl beamed. "I'm Rin, and this is Shippo." She gestured to the young boy next to her.

"My name is Kagome and this is my best friend Sango. We will move in here for a while."

"Really?" Shippo's smile grew broader. "Will you play with us?"

"Yes, we will." Sango laughed. "When we are here, we can play with you two."

"We still need to go work." Kagome smiled at the children. "But I would like to play with you two."

"Yay!" the two screamed and ran into the neighboring room.

"I'm sorry, the two are still so uncontrollable." Hojo said sheepishly. "I can't just seem to make them do as I say."

"It's alright." Kagome smiled up to him. "They are lovely children."

Hojo went red and began stuttering. "W-well-... they-y don't-... ha-a-ve parents to-o educ-a-ate them..."

"It's alright." Sango affirmed. "I also like them. They are really cute."

Hojo sighed and smiled. "Then I'm glad. And welcome to your new home."

-vv-

A/N: It's a bit short and I don't really like it... but it's out now...

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the mentioned characters.


	3. Connections

-vv-

Kagome and Sango went working and in the evenings to an evening college for their further education. After all, they had to pay for the rooms of the big mansion they now lived in. But whenever they were at their new home and not busy with homework, Kagome and Sango played with the two little kids. From the vision of the two young women Rin and Shippo were adorable. The two kids also began looking up to them. Only a few days after they moved in, Rin and Shippo stormed into Kagome's room where she sat together with Sango, doing homework.

"Kagome-onee-san! Sango-onee-san!" the two children chorused together.

Kagome and Sango began laughing.

"What is it you two?" Kagome asked smiling.

"Is it alright if we call you that?" Rin asked sheepishly while Shippo nodded furiously.

Kagome looked at Sango and both of them chuckled.

"Well, if you like to." Sango answered, a big smile on her face.

"Yay!" Rin and Shippo cheered as they danced out of the room.

Yes, Kagome had a new family; two little adorable siblings and her older sister Sango. It nearly filled the emptiness inside her. But only nearly. She still felt lonely and empty sometimes. She was thankful to Sango that she went with her. She did not know what she might have done without her best friend.

Sometimes she remembered Sesshomaru and her relationship to him. She blushed a bit every time thinking about what she wrote to him.

Sango had taken notice how her friend sometimes thought back, thought about Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Kagome regularly phoned with Chiyoko, the old maid telling her about Mr. Taisho's desperate efforts to reach her, how Inuyasha went silent and how Sesshomaru asked her about Kagome.

She answered Sesshomaru's questions through the maid, happy to at least be able to have contact to him. It hurt her to hear about Mr. Taisho and her old school-friend, who seemed like he gave up on her.

Sesshomaru lived on, like Kagome had never entered his life, irritating his father and brother. Both of them had been hurt by Kagome's sudden departure, still trying to get through it. Mr. Taisho had not given up, trying to reach her with all his might, but failing.

Weeks after her disappearance, Sesshomaru suddenly asked Chiyoko something which he spent hours on thinking about.

"Chiyoko-baa-san?"  
"Yes, master Sesshomaru?"

"It is about Higurashi-san."

Both of them did not notice that Mr. Taisho and Inuyasha hid behind a corner, their eyes widening at the conversation they heard.

"You seem concerned, master Sesshomaru. I assured you that she is safe and well."

"That is not it. This Sesshomaru would like to hear her voice or better see her with his own eyes."

Chiyoko drew her eyebrows together. Sesshomaru would only fall into third person if he was demanding something, knowing the difficult path it might take.

"I don't know if it is possible." she answered carefully.

"You relied this Sesshomaru's question and her answers to them. You should be able to arrange a call or a meeting."

"I am able to, master Sesshomaru. But I don't know if she is ready for it."

"Ready for it?"  
"Yes, master Sesshomaru." she simply answered. "Please wait for an answer until tomorrow morning, I will see what I can do."

"Thank you."

As Chiyoko walked towards the servants quarters and Sesshomaru left the house, Inuyasha and his father stood in the hallway.

"So she has contact to Kagome." Mr. Taisho slowly said.

"And Sesshomaru knew of it and used it." Inuyasha added.

"Why that?" they asked in synchrony.

"He wants what?" Kagome asked Chiyoko, her voice slightly shaking.

Sango looked at her best friend and came closer to hear the conversation.

_"He wants to hear your voice or better meet you."_

"Why that?" Kagome answered.

Sango's eyes had widened and her mouth formed a name 'Sesshomaru?'. Kagome nodded at her friend.

_"I don't know, but he was very demanding, telling me I should arrange something."_

"..."

_"Kagome-san?"_

"Ah, yes... I would want to talk to him directly too, but..."

_"Not so suddenly, right?"_

"Yes."

_"He won't accept it."_

"I know. He's too stubborn."  
"I'll come with you if you want. And we can cut it short if you can't take it." Sango added, loud enough for Chiyoko to hear.

_"That's a good idea."_

"Well, it's alright for me." Kagome slowly said.

_ "Good. I will tell him then. How about tomorrow before you two get to your classes. So you have a time limit and it won't be too long."_

"Yes, please tell him that." Sango answered.

"And for the place... how about the cafe near out college?" Kagome offered.

_ "A good idea. I will tell him then."_

"Please be cautious so that neither Inuyasha nor Mr. Taisho will know about it." Kagome added.

_ "I will. Be well you two."_

"You too, Chiyoko-san." the two girls answered synchronous before hanging up.

Mr. Taisho found Chiyoko inside a small room inside the servants wing, doing needlework.

"Sire." she inclined her head. "What can I do for you?"


End file.
